1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cleaning a transport belt of a machine for manufacturing a material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web and to a device for cleaning a transport belt of a machine for manufacturing a pulp web, in particular a paper or cardboard web. The cleaning device includes at least one nozzle for imparting a medium under pressure onto the respective transport belt. The nozzle is designed to rotate about a rotational axis at different rotational speeds and where the rotational axis of the nozzle may be tilted.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Devices of the type mentioned here are known. They serve to clean a transport belt, for example, a drying sieve or a press felt, of a machine to manufacture a pulp web. The cleaning device comprises a nozzle that can impart a medium under pressure, for example a liquid, and it is designed to be rotatable about a rotational axis. The spray emanating from the nozzle, which essentially impacts the transport belt vertically removes dirt, pulp fibers, particles, adhesives and the like from the transport belt. Through the rotational movement of the nozzle, the medium is applied to a surface area of the transport belt, through which a uniform cleaning can be achieved. It has been observed that the cleaning effect of the known cleaning devices do not always satisfy the demands and can therefore be improved upon. Furthermore, cleaning devices are known that avoid an insufficient cleaning in that the rotating nozzle imparts a medium under high pressure upon the transport belt. Thus, the power of the spray impacting the transport belt is increased, thereby increasing the cleaning effectiveness. However, it is disadvantageous in that the transport belt is subjected to the intense force of a hard spray, which, for the most part, impacts it vertically; sensitive transport belts, for example those that are made of a fine fabric, are subject to wear and tear, even to outright damage.